


Vanity of Desire

by heehawstreet



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, Fuckbuddies, Shion crushes Yayoi, Shion watched Yayoi's live before the two met, Yayoi still loves Lina
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heehawstreet/pseuds/heehawstreet
Summary: Yayoi cries when fucking Shion.
Relationships: Karanomori Shion/Kunizuka Yayoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Vanity of Desire

I am never merry when I hear sweet music.

—— W.Shakespeare

Prologue

看着台上穿着黑色单边卡肩夹克灵巧自如玩着吉他的女子，唐之杜志恩不禁入了迷。

那天她同另外几位获得了心理医师资格的同学一起，为了庆贺顺利“毕业”而来到这个音乐节——虽然毕业并不是个贴切的词语。并没有抱很高的期待，却在舞台上看到了她。

不羁狂野的黑发，灵巧的手指，变换自如的指法，执着坚定的眼神——她本身好像在发光。志恩不由得看呆了。在那样的光芒下，即使是强烈的镁光灯似乎也失却了它的热量，只是懒洋洋地、漫不经心装模做样地洒在她的身上，化作了滴滴汗珠。其中一颗，顺着她的鬓角滑落，勾划出绝美的下颚和颈部线条，消失在了那禁区里。

志恩忍不住咽了咽口水，下体有异样的感觉划过，异样地快，快得根本抓不住。那时候她自己根本就没意识到，那个本能的动作，引领着她突破黑色卡肩夹克的防御，去禁区中寻找那颗失落的珍珠。

Interlude

志恩恐怕这辈子也不会告诉六合塚弥生，综合分析室并不是她们第一次相见的场所。

那时候她们都还是“正常人”，那时候她是无比耀眼的明星，那时候她以为自己喜欢男人。那时候她仰视着她。

现在她们是同事，是“潜在犯”，是肉体上亲密的床伴，是……恋人？

是吗？

她俩的关系是这么不咸不淡，不远不近。说是恋人吧？两个人私底下见面，似乎就只是在做爱而已。交流，对她们而言显得多余而没有必要。不是恋人？却难以解释为何她二人的眼神、情态、动作，总让人觉得，若即若离，亲密得诡异妖娆。

喏，就像现在。即使是公务时间，即使咬耳朵只是为了让志恩复查一个保密案件，那画面却呈现出难以解释但值得玩味的暧昧。志恩半靠在那袭黑色西装上，双手专注地把玩着西装主人的领带，眼神流转着一抹了然的宠溺，和浅浅的，无可如何。

无可如何地，唐之杜志恩变成了一个瘾君子，只对六合塚弥生这毒药上瘾。作为医师她也许能解千百种毒，却只有这种她无能为力。

Counterpart

尽管是每一次都可以打99分的性爱，但志恩还是对第一次记忆犹新。那是她从未有过的赏味体验，虽然有个不怎么完美的伊始：约至住处，以酒相邀，杯光盏影，投怀送抱——当然是志恩投怀送弥生的抱。尽管她并不完全知道该怎么做，她只是将她推倒在床上，并把自己的唇覆了上去，拼命掠夺。志恩发现自己的手无力支撑自己的重量，于是索性压了弥生的身上，左手穿过弥生的颈项整个环住，右手抚着弥生的面颊，竭力攫取着弥生口中带着酒味的芬芳。

弥生却始终不紧不慢、不温不火、若即若离、似有似无；志恩要进攻，她就退守；志恩若撤退，她便恰到好处地迎合。绝不过分主动，也不会冷场。

跟她弹吉他似的。这一念头刚从志恩脑子里闪过，她就主动离开了弥生的唇，因为她知道后者既然不会主动吻她，那也就不会主动结束这个吻。

“没想到。”志恩为了不让自己显得太尴尬，她捧着弥生的脸，挑了个话题。

“没想到？”弥生问她。她的语气还是那么平直，平直到让志恩怀疑若不是她俩之间流动着的女性馨香与暧昧气味，她们之前的亲密互动似乎根本不存在。

“你，还会愿意和别的女人做呢”，志恩将脸凑近，她的手指都能感受到她自己的吐息，那她的唇一定也可以，可是她的气息为何还能那样平稳？“虽然说我讨厌那个蓝毛，不过至少有一点我和她是一致的。你真是个诱人的宝贝……”她抬起弥生的下巴，二人凑得更近了……

弥生没有答腔，她把眼光別开，兀自吃吃地笑着，一种又无奈又自嘲的笑。说实话，弥生知道自己长得还不错，她也知道，莉娜喜欢她的脸；但她不明白，莉娜也就算了，像志恩这样的大美女，怎么会对自己有这样的想法……欲望呢？

“笑什么？”

弥生没搭话。

一个翻身，金发的美人就被骑在了自己的身下。女人，你想要吗？那就让我来满足你好了。

Climax

虽然计划是把这个耀眼的明星整个连皮吃掉不吐骨头的，但既然她愿意，那就让她服侍自己吧。

这是志恩从未经历过的奇妙体验：躺在一个小她五六岁的吉他手身下，享受这位超级巨星的“特殊服务”。这与她以前的经验完全不同，弥生不仅仅是在用志恩熟知的方式来爱抚她身体的某个部位，而是让她全身沐浴在阳光中，像是和太阳在做爱。弥生半趴在她身上，若有若无的摩擦，轻易点燃燎原之火，裹携着那条艳丽的红色小蛇游走在平原和山峰之间。而弥生的膝盖，则以一种诡异的力道抵住那片森林湿地，它的主人像是遗忘了它，一任它被汩汩的清泉濡湿。

尽管身体无比受用，志恩的好奇心还是占了上风，她实在想知道现在那个女人到底是什么样的表情，于是她奋力争开了眼，正好对上了迎面而来的弥生的双眼，像个孩子似的调皮而狡黠，似乎还有一闪而逝的妖艳和魅惑，但她来不及细看，就感到一个强劲而有弹性的舌头跃入了她嘴中。不似最初的羞涩腼腆，也不若方才的彬彬有礼，那是一个费劲心机、小心翼翼又极其强势的索吻。即像欢场老手的作派，却又相当珍视对方。

滑过下牙槽的舌头继续纠缠于舌根，弥生的右手托着志恩的玉颈，指腹反复摩娑着志恩耳后娇嫩敏感的肌肤，左手则无意识地在志恩的背上抚摩、揉搓、画圈，而她的大腿根部再度抵住了志恩的密部。对她来说，这样的姿势只是为了方便加深这个吻，而这样的刺激对志恩来说，未免太大了。从未享受过如此细致爱抚的她，只感到一阵即熟悉又陌生的浪潮向那清泉逼近，或许是因为那毛发撩动得弥生也失了定力，也或许是因为口唇的交缠太过敏感，弥生手上的力道突然失了准头，而这一下，随着过电的舌根一起，让那浪潮最终喷薄而出。

志恩高潮了，仅仅弥生的一个吻而己。也许是因为她弹吉他，也许是因为她太迷恋她，也许只是因为，她真的就是个取悦女人身体的好手吧……志恩模模糊糊地想着，在恍惚中她看到弥生的表情，坚毅、认真且执着的眼神让她疯狂地想要吻她、爱抚她、拥抱她。在她内心深处，想要雕琢这块璞玉、让她被刻上志恩之名的欲望，此刻甚至盖过了她体内熊熊燃烧的原始欲火。但她还未来得及去试试这一想法，弥生便已经把她放回床上——头朝下，她自己则缓缓贴近志恩的背后。

听到有轻物落地的声音，志恩知道弥生除去了她的衣物。柔软而冰冷的触感熨帖着她的背部，与她颈窝的燥热和濡湿形成强烈对比。她体内的那条欲望之蛇终于按耐不住一跃而出，长成弥生的舌头，从她的后颈一路蜿蜿蜒蜒游走到了山丘。弥生故意停顿了下，双手轻轻掰开那双丘，这才让它逶迤地拖过峡谷，来到山泉。

弥生的舌头刚一触碰志恩的阴部，志恩就忍不住地大叫了一声——并不是通常情事中那因快感而娇媚地呻吟，类似真实疼痛时的叫声，比如被子弹打到时，比如切菜切断手指时——但它又确确实实是因着情欲。志恩的身体微微颤抖了一下，然后颤抖的频率越来越大，一如志恩的叫声。弥生卖力地舔弄着她，舌头转着圈跳着圆舞曲，忽而进入忽而离开，一会儿流连于阴蒂，一会儿又关照着外阴。偶尔会用牙齿轻轻扯一下，或用双唇嘬那山泉里汩汩的蜜汁。那时志恩的叫声，恐怕比她真切菜切到手指时让人听着还觉得“疼”。

随着喷薄而出的山泉，志恩又一次高潮了。床单已湿了一片，就像弥生的手，弥生的脸。志恩感觉到有点虚脱，她想对弥生说，进入就稍微等等吧，让我缓缓。却发现连说话都难。

还是不想说？

然而弥生似乎根本不在乎志恩的想法，她径自把志恩翻转过来，抬起志恩的右腿，开始舔志恩的屁股并一路向上：圆润的大腿根，敏感脆弱的腿窝——在舔到这里时志恩又明显地一抖——丰腴的小腿，掌心（痒似乎也变成了快感），最后是，脚趾。弥生跪在床上，巨细靡遗地舔弄着志恩的脚趾。于此同时，志恩的精力似乎回复了那么点，于是她将注意力放到弥生的身体。

弥生头发并没有解散，但是已经乱了。下半身还穿着为了来她这里特地换的休闲裤，上半身不着寸缕。胸脯因抵着她的小腿而微微变形，但她能猜想地出它们原来完美的形状。

该死，太他妈性感了。志恩在天热的时候偶尔会看到慎也君穿个牛仔裤裸露着上身，这对男生来说也很正常。但她没有发现女人裸露着上衣只穿长裤竟会如此不要人命的诱惑。志恩若不是现在体力不支，定要马上翻转过来把这个为自己舔脚趾的女人连皮不剩地吃个精光，看着她淫乱，看着她高潮，狠狠地操她。

果然是潜在犯啊，连性幻想都是那么凶狠。

话又说回来，凶狠的岂止是她？现在在操她的那个女人，不也是潜在犯吗？

弥生已经服务完了志恩的双脚，贪婪的眼神觊觎着志恩鲜嫩的私处。下一瞬间，没有任何爱抚和润滑（虽然已经有足够多的润滑剂了），食指直接插入了志恩的私处。两根，三根，四根——除了大拇指，全部没入。弥生覆盖在志恩的身上，引领着志恩律动着——她并不是只有手在动。

两人咆哮着。咆哮着，而不是呻吟。志恩四天前看弥生和莉娜的性爱录影带时还曾为那么凶狠的性爱而吃惊，现在看来自己和弥生的，只会有过之而无不及。这是好事吗？这代表，自己比莉娜更重要？至少，是个更好的床伴？

志恩已经不知道是第几次高潮了。左手累了，弥生就换右手。右手也累了，弥生就用剪刀腿——这对志恩来说也是完全新鲜的体验。两个女人的下体互相连接，摩擦，撞击，原来是这样子的——好像是通往天国的慰藉。然而她知道，没有天国，只有地狱。无止尽的高潮带来无止尽的空虚，而无止尽的空虚，则渴求着更加无止尽的欲望，无止尽的性爱，无止尽的高潮。

Epilogue

其实志恩知道那空虚所在的是什么。那是她的渴望。比和弥生发生肉体关系，比单方面被弥生服务，被弥生引领至高潮，更深邃的渴望。但弥生每次不是沉默地应对，就是巧妙地避过。直到有一次，无意中，志恩撞到了弥生在自慰。

这可是个绝好的机会，志恩抓住了。弥生躺在自己的身下，眼神里充斥着志恩看不懂的深邃。

志恩其实并不了解弥生。或者说，志恩知道弥生并不是她以为她知道的那个人。平常的弥生，内敛，寡言，调戏她会羞涩；在工作时的弥生，认真，专注，高效率，通常都做得不错。在舞台上的弥生——尽管她只看到过一次——不羁，潇洒，诗意，自嘲，甚至还有点小小的痞气——就像她在床上逗弄她的时候那样——全都爆发出来了。就像尽管她们会在公共场合见面的时候会故意保持距离，志恩还是会对弥生淡漠而高高在上的眼神感到不适应。而这种不适应，却根本比不上现在弥生的眼神。

那是，充满了绝望的渴爱。而志恩以为，她足以填满那绝望。

弥生原本是准备放纵自己了，把身体交给上方的金发女子。弥生也以为，要让身体快乐，是很简单的。然而当弥生感受到腹部熟悉的浪潮被身体上方的金发女字一波波推送到自己的胸中时，更巨大的浪潮卷进了她的脑海，她的心里。她突然觉得胸中酸酸涨涨的，一种说不清的委屈充塞其中，代替了快感，满溢成眼泪，怎么流也流不尽。

弥生抽泣起来。

还在想要引领身下女子达到极致快乐、使她暂时忘掉一切的志恩突然察觉到了异样，停止了动作。她看到弥生双手捂着眼，却止不住泪水从掌心蔓延开来。

志恩懵了，她旋即抱住弥生的头，轻柔地吻上了弥生的额头。 “对不起，对不起，对不起……”一遍又一遍亲吻身下女子的额头，志恩真的不知道该怎么办，只能一遍又一遍地说着抱歉。这不是志恩的错，弥生心想，也不是自己的错。

弥生也不知道为什么，只是觉得好委屈好委屈。

志恩看着哭泣的弥生，想起每次自己高潮后无尽的空虚感和更多的索求无度，她好像明白了。欲壑难填。那横在她们面前的巨大的欲望，是填不满的。因为，它置身于一个更大的欲望之中。志恩只是突然明白了，爱本身，才是最最难填的欲壑。

她们每次的做爱，不过是它的养料，不过是一场无法谢幕的演出罢了。

不过是，两个人的，各自虚无的幻想。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于设定：  
> 半官方，比如和莉娜的性爱录影带啥的。但加了志恩在变成潜在犯之前就见到过弥生的设定（弥生不认识志恩）.
> 
> 关于CP：  
> 这篇文即可说是六唐也可以说是唐六  
> 说六唐是因为H的部分基本是弥生攻，志恩反攻了一次然而……你看到了。  
> 说唐六是因为，你猜?


End file.
